


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ The Widowers from 12B

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Past Clace, Past Malec - Freeform, Photoshop, Pictures, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Warning: major character deaths, past malec, past clace.





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ The Widowers from 12B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Widowers from 12B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098982) by [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat). 



> Warning: major character deaths, past malec, past clace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And soon, they become one entity in the eyes of their friends, Jace-and-Alec, not really two people but one unit. For their neighbors, they’re “the widowers from 12B.” For the giggling staff of the little café down the block, they’re “the cute couple that tips well…”_


End file.
